Rainbow Moonstone
Rainbow Moonstone is GemCrust's design of the fusion of Lapis Lazuli and Pearl. Appearance Rainbow Moonstone has a pale blue complexion with short, poofy, light blue and yellow hair. She is very tall and slim. She has two eyes with a more defined upper eyelid, and blue irises with black pupils. She has a pointy nose and a small smile. She has four arms, two on each side of her lanky torso. She is wearing a light navy top with an upside down, light blue triange that has a big, white star in the center. She has a large, yellow ribbon around her waist, which leads to a small skirt which then leads to a large, translucent, yellow waist cape. She has long legs that have light blue shorts and open-toe, open-hell, mid-shin length socks that have a pink diamond located on the lower front of them. Personality Rainbow Moonstone is described as graceful, ellegant and etherealhttp://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/146512736477/whats-rainbow-moonstone-like-shes-beautiful, but she's very ungraceful, overprotective and defensive when it comes to Steven. She'll fore sake anything she's doing at the moment if she feels he needs her.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/146520019142/what-does-rainbow-moonstone-think-about-steven Abilities Rainbow Moonstone possesses standard Gem abilities, bubbling, shapeshifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. Fusions * When fused with Ice, they form Jeremejevite. * When fused with Ruby, Sapphire, Amethyst and Jasper, they form Botallackite. * When fused with Ruby, Sapphire, Amethyst, Jasper, Peridot, Rose Quartz and Ice, they form Neptunite. * When fused with Ruby, Sapphire, Amethyst, Jasper, Peridot, Rose Quartz and Bismuth, they form The Crystal Gem. Unique Abilities * Hydrokinesis: Rainbow Moonstone has control over Lapis Lazuli's hydrokinesis. ** Flight: She can use her hydrokinesis to summon water wings and, presumably, fly * Cryokinesis: she can use lapislazuli´s Cryokinesis very well * Water-Walking: Rainbow Moonstone can walk on water, an ability she shares with Pearl, Opal, and Lion. * Hydromimicry: Rainbow Moonstone can use her control over water to create flawless, powerful water-clones of her enemies. The clones appear to possess the same fighting styles as the originals, as demonstrated by water Garnet's strength and water Amethyst's constant shape-shifting. They also have the ability to regenerate when damaged and even split to create new clones, making them effectively invincible against most attacks. The only thing that has been shown damaging them was a sound wave from Steven's shield. She showed her ability to imitate when she was trapped inside the mirror. * Spear Proficiency: '''Through her many years of training, Pearl is able to summon her weapon, a pearlescent spear. Pearl is very skilled in the art of spear-wielding and goes in tandem with her pattern of fighting that involves formal (ballet) dancing. She moves gracefully and swiftly, attacking with grace and poise. She stays calm and collected during melee battles, duels, and skirmishes. * '''Energy Projection: Rainbow Moonstone can fire arrow-like blasts of energy from the tip of her spear. This can be done as rapid-fire, or charged to unleash a more powerful blast. Gemolog Gemstone Information * Rainbow moonstone is technically a variety of labradorite. * Rainbow moonstone is usually colorless with a blue or, in rare cases, it may have a rainbow-coloured sheen. * Rainbow moonstone deposits are found in Canada, Australia, India, Madagascar, Mexico, Myanmar (Burma), Russia, Sri Lanka (Ceylon) and the USA. * Rainbow moonstone is a member of the feldspar group, which makes up approximately 60% of the Earth's crust. * Opaque rainbow moonstone is mostly cut en cabochon to maximize its attractive adularescence. The orientation of the cut is important and an appropriate height will achieve the desired sheen. Transparent stones are faceted. Large transparent gemstones command high prices because they are rare. Gemstones Gallery Rainbow Moonstone.png|Rainbow Moonstone with Lapis Lazuli's water wings and Pearl's spear. Rainbow Moonstone Height.png|Height comparison with her component Gems. References Category:Pearl Fusions Category:Lapis Lazuli Fusions Category:Double Fusions Category:Cross Fusions Category:Original Characters